


Special Reconditioning

by CaesiumDressing



Series: Huxloween stuffs [15]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bath Time, Blood, Frottage, Gross, I REGRET NOTHING, M/M, There is something wrong with me, but I am sick, so wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 15:54:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8291609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaesiumDressing/pseuds/CaesiumDressing
Summary: General Hux has a special simulation to run for some disobedient troopers.
Written for the Huxloween Prompt: blood





	

Phasma glanced over the list General Hux had handed her early this cycle. There were about 50 serial numbers on it; all stormtroopers who had been sent to reconditioning more than 5 times. They were all to be sent to ‘special reconditioning.’ Phasma wasn’t sure exactly what ‘special reconditioning’ meant but she did know she’d never see these troopers again. She glanced back at the group she’d assembled.

“Troopers follow me. There is a new sim that the General wants you to run.” They all fell in line without question and marched to follow Phasma.

They arrived at their destination deep in the bowels of the Finalizer. General Hux stood proudly at the door to the ‘special reconditioning’ chamber. He nodded at Phasma, dismissing her. Phasma saluted and walked away. She’d never wanted to stay for this bit. The manic gleam in the General’s eyes was too disturbing. Whatever was about to happen was not something she wanted to know about.

“Troopers, you have been selected to take part in a very special training exercise. Please remove your armor and weapons.” Hux clipped, standing at a parade rest. The one of the troopers hesitated and looked like he meant to speak. Without hesitation Hux pulled his blaster from his hip and shot the disobedient trooper dead.

“I would suggest,” he sneered. “You all follow my instructions immediately if you do not intend to wind up like GH-8923.” The remaining 49 troopers rushed to comply. Once they had discarded their weapons and armor the door behind Hux opened.

“Please enter the room behind me and wait for further instructions.” Hux said, stepping aside. The troopers were all wary but they didn’t dare to disobey.

The room was a large circular chamber with a fenced off conveyer belt down the center, sealed vents on the ceiling, and a keypad by the door. When the last trooper had filed in the door slammed shut and the vents opened. Within moments every trooper in the room had passed out. The vents suddenly began whirring, sucking the sleeping gas from the room. Shortly thereafter the door to the chamber opened and Hux stepped in.

Hux moved about, laying the first batch of troopers on the conveyer belt. He’d often wished he could have assistance with this part, but Ren was always too weak when this needed to be done that he would be of no use. Although Hux didn’t look it, he was rather strong; especially after years of assisting Ren with this process. He keyed in the code on the panel behind him and the conveyer belt began pulling the passed out troopers through a door that had opened. As more space on the conveyer became available, Hux placed more bodies on.

Hux thought about the machine they were being fed into. He remembered the years before he had designed it. The process of gassing troopers, hanging them by their heels and draining them one by one into buckets was quite tedious. The machine he designed did tied the bodies and hung them over a massive trough before an automated blade slit their throats. Then it would pull the bodies into the incinerator for disposal. After Hux loaded the last body onto the conveyer belt he left the room to go to Ren.

Upon stepping back into the hallway he was impressed that in the short amount of time he’d been loading bodies on the belt, the droids had finished reclaiming and moving the discarded armor and weapons the soon to be deceased troopers had dropped. When this first started the programming wasn’t as polished as it could have been, but now it was like clockwork. The droids would move the discarded pieces to a room where another set of droids would sand off the serial numbers for reuse. The process was so elegant now; Hux couldn’t help but smile, smug at his own brilliance.

Hux went to the end of the hall and entered the passcode to the private elevator that would take him to the chamber where Ren was waiting. The ride wasn’t particularly long, but he was so eager for Ren to be well again. Not long after Ren and Hux had begun their relationship did Hux discover Ren’s unfortunate condition. Hux had always wondered why Ren would leave for days for missions and come back reenergized and ravenous.

One evening Hux returned to his chambers from his shift. He’d been frustrated all day with the massive delay they had found themselves facing. Apparently part of the engine malfunctioned and they were three days behind schedule. He’d hoped Ren had decided to join him for the evening. There was nothing like an evening with Ren wrapped around him to work out his frustration.

He keyed in his door code and found that the lights were off. He was slightly upset that Ren wasn’t already there so he sent him a comm. He heard a message received tone coming from his sitting room.

“Ren?” he called, walking into the room. The lights were off. He glanced around and spotted Ren lying on the floor of his sitting room in the dark. When he’d brought up the lights he gasped and fell at Ren’s side. He wasn’t wearing a shirt and the man’s skin had become as grey as ash; his lips were cracked and dry. Hux shook him and he opened his eyes. The pupils almost completely eclipsed the iris and the sclera was a sickly pus yellow. Ren groaned.

“Hux,“ he whispered, his voice sounding like dry leaves waving in the wind. “Need blood.” He let out a shallow breath and closed his eyes.

“What do you mean Ren? What sort of blood? Where?” Hux urged, shaking the man.

“Fresh,” he hissed, not opening his eyes. “On my skin.”

Hux nodded and ran from his quarters to the medbay. He didn’t speak to any of the staff, and they wouldn’t dare question why he took three bags of blood from their stock. Hux realized he would need to ask Ren to wipe their memories when he was well again.

When he was back in his quarters he dragged Ren into the fresher and propped him up over the drain. In the confines of the small white room he looked even worse. Hux stripped his uniform off to keep it from getting stained. He didn’t know how many laundry staff he would need to have killed to make sure no one asked questions about why General Hux’s uniform was soaked in blood.

He knelt naked at the knight’s side with his straight razor and held the bag over Ren’s face. Without hesitation he slit the bag open and watched the contents run across Ren’s naked chest and down the drain. It was like magic, everywhere that the blood touched became soft and pale again. His lips immediately regained their enticing pink color and sinful softness. Ren opened his eyes, they were clear and his pupils were a regular size.

“Did you bring more?” he asked, his voice still brittle but it had regained some strength. Hux picked up the remaining two bags and held them out for his lover. Ren accepted them gratefully and ripped them open with his bare hands, spreading it over his still clothed legs and sighing with relief.

“Thank you Hux. I’m sorry you had to see me this way,” he babbled. “I should have gone to the last planet we were orbiting but I didn’t want to interfere with your plans. I had thought we would at least be near a station but with the delay . . .” he continued without breathing. Hux reached up and placed his hand over Ren’s mouth. Ren gave him a quizzical look.

“I wish you had told me sooner. I’d like to help you,” Hux broke in. “Was that enough?”he questioned, removing his hand from Ren’s mouth. Ren shook his head.

“That’s enough for a day or so, but I require vast amounts of blood once every standard month to keep up my strength,” Ren told Hux leaning forward and bringing his knees to his chest. “If you don’t wish to continue this I’d understand.” He sniffed, hiding his face.

“Oh Ren,” Hux sighed, leaning over to kiss the other man. “I have a much better idea,” he said, sitting back on his haunches and giving Ren a wicked grin.

That was when the plan was born. What do you do with useless and chronically disobedient troopers? Generally they were reconditioned over and over again until they died in a battle or got caught in the gears of some machine. This way there was no waste. Hux smiled to himself arriving at Ren’s bath chamber. He keyed in the code and stepped inside. He was greeted with one of his favorite sights.

Ren was in a massive tub in the middle of a room lit by nothing but candles, reclining in a steaming pool of blood. Hux had added the heater when he’d begun bathing with Ren because there was nothing quite as unappealing as soaking in cold blood. He didn’t care how beautiful Ren looked like this, everything still shriveled and they’d ended up fucking on the filthy durasteel floors too many times. Ren rolled his head to face him.

“So kind of you to join me, General,” he purred. “Hurry up and get in before it gets cold.”

Hux smirked. The tub itself was heated as well. The blood wouldn’t get cold until they chose to get out. That would be hours from now. Hux slowly began stripping off his clothes, folding each piece carefully. He was deliberately teasing Ren. He heard a splashing and turned to face his lover in the tub. Ren had shifted so his chest was up against one side and his arms were hanging over the edge.

“Please hurry,” he pouted, his eyes pleading with Hux. Hux could never say no to that face so he forgot about folding everything and rushed his undershirt, socks, and boxers off. He walked over and slid himself gingerly into the tub.

While Hux hadn’t initially liked the feeling of a blood bath, he’d come to associate it with Ren’s insatiable desire. Sex was normally excellent, but when they were in the blood tub it was otherworldly. Ren leaned over and scooped the General into his lap, letting their erections rub together under the thick, opaque liquid. He pulled Hux into a deep kiss and leaned back pulling him deeper into the crimson pool.


End file.
